somewhere warm
by Persephone Lemonade
Summary: they do make it to somewhere warm. maybe not as glamorous... but palo alto is only a six hour drive from la. pq.


**whiny author's note: **i am in desperate need of something to kill the heat. jesus christ, help. also, this is my first fic in months. excuse my rustiness and how bad this is, but i had to get this onto something and out of my head.

* * *

**somewhere warm.**

They're lying on top of her fluffy comforter on the bed of his truck in the middle of the desert, looking up at the stars in the night sky. There's a bit of a distance, but her hand is in his and their fingers are interlaced between them.

"I can't believe you dragged me all the way out here," Quinn tells him, not taking her eyes off the sky. They're so much clearer out here in the desert, compared to Lima.

"You're acting like you didn't see it coming," Puck says with a smirk. He brings their hands up to his lips so he can kiss the back of hers. "Like I'd come all the way out to California without you. Fuck that."

She snorts and shakes her head. "And if I'd said no to coming with you?" she asked, finally turning her head to look at him.

"I would've thrown you over my shoulder and made you come with me. Caveman style," he tells her, his smirk turning into a smile. "Plus you were coming out here anyway. I did say you were ending up somewhere warm so I would've found you eventually."

"Good point," she nods, turning her head and looking back up at the sky. "Stanford."

She thinks about the day she got the acceptance letter in the mail all those months ago, how excited and yet scared she'd been. Excited to get into such a prestigious school and make it out to California, just like he'd said she would. It wasn't L.A, but it was only a six hour drive from Palo Alto. However, she'd been so afraid to be apart from him. Sure, they hadn't been anything at the time, but between them, there was always _something._

"My girl's a genius," he tells her, a proud look on his face. She blushes and shakes her head, quick to change the subject.

"I'm only here with you because I needed the ride," Quinn tells him.

"Yeah, okay, sure you are," Puck shakes his head.

After a few moments of silence, he speaks up. "Babe, of all the fucking blankets in your house, you had to pick a thick ass comforter?" he asks turning to her. "We're in the middle fucking desert! It's so hot."

"Way to ruin the moment!" she scolds turning to him. She'd been enjoying the comfortable silence, but even she had to admit it was incredibly hot.

"What moment? It's fucking hot," he says letting go of her hand and sitting up. He slips off his shirt and tosses it aside.

Quinn watches him, her eyes discreetly dancing over his built body. She'd gone through four years of pretending not to stare; She's good at this.

Puck, however, is better at that and knows exactly when she's staring. "See something you like?" he asks, his expression smug, causing her to roll her eyes as he took a seat across from her, extending his legs in front of him, crossing them at his ankles.

He leans over to the cooler his uncle had packed for him, mentally thanking the man as he pulls out two cans of beer, handing one to her

"No," she teases, causing him to chuckle as she sits up. Almost immediately, she feels a bit of relief after getting away from the thick comforter. She grabs the beer and mumbles her thanks before sitting across from him, her dress riding up slightly as she leans back and takes a sip.

As he cracks open his can, he watches her. He takes in her short tousled hair in waves, (thanks to the humidity) and her wrinkled white dress, riding up high on her thigh and one of the straps sliding off her shoulder. The moonlight makes her face look shiny thanks to the thin layer of sweat covering her skin, but she still manages to look beautiful, as per usual.

"C'mere," he almost murmurs, nodding her over and setting his can down atop the cooler.

Quinn raises a brow, but obliges, crawling over to him. When she makes it to his side, Puck grabs the can out of her hand, setting it next to his, before pulling her onto his lap, her dress riding up higher.

She smirks, slipping her arms around him, resting her hands at the nape of his neck. "Hi," she says.

"Hey." He looks down between them and rests a hand high on her bare thigh and the other around her waist, pulling her closer, so close their noses are touching.

Quinn closes her eyes, suddenly forgetting about the heat and the desert around them, and focusing on this moment with him. Puck watches her and does the same, except he presses his lips to hers, kissing her with the same intensity he had the very first time, his hand trailing up her thigh to her hip.

A few moments later, she pulls back for air, still keeping her face close to his as a wide smile broke out onto her features, feeling deliriously happy in that very instant, wishing and willing herself to remember that feeling forever.

"I'm here because I love you," she tells him, repeating what she'd said to him that day in her room.

He smiles at her and kisses her. "I love you, too. Especially now," he mumbles against her lips.

She nips at his lips before pulling back, to look at him. "You think we can handle California?" she asks.

"Well, we better. We're here already and I'm all out of gas," he jokes.

She laughs out loud and shakes her head before leaning down to kiss him. They were going to make it. Together, she was sure they would.


End file.
